The Spider's Web of Lies
by fictionisnowcanon
Summary: Turns out Talon didn't do a good job turning Amélie into the perfect,emotionless sniper Widowmaker
1. Chapter 1

The Spider's Web of Lies

Prologue: Emotion

 _When I was girl, I was afraid of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion. That their hearts never beat. But I know the truth. That at the moment of the kill they NEVER feel more alive._

2 Weeks Ago…

Widowmaker was stationed in a high dark corner where she wouldn't be noticed by anybody. After the masquerade Talon appointed Doomfist, Sombra, Reaper, and her a mission. To kill the president of Numbani. The president was a major influence for peace between the Omnics and humans that lived in Numbani. Killing him and making it seem like it was an Omnic that killed him, chaos would ensue. "Does everyone know what they're doing?" asked Doomfist. He currently was posing as a bodyguard for the president by taking out the original one. "Yes. I feel like you think we can't do our jobs." said Sombra. She was supposed to hack the security so that Doomfist could get to the President and escort him. "Just get the job finished." said Reaper. He was tasked to eliminate any officers who were suspicious of Doomfist. And then when Doomfist can escort the President out Widowmaker would eliminate him. "The plan is now commencing." said Doomfist. Doomfist walked up to the great big doors and the cameras looked at him. Sombra hacked them and they died. Doomfist was then let in. 2 guards were at the entrance. Immediately they noticed that it was Doomfist. They pointed their guns at him. "Surrender now!" said one of them. "Reaper." "On it." Reaper appeared behind one and choked him while Doomfist punched the other one unconscious. He continued to the president's office without any trouble. When he arrived the president was sitting at his desk. "Mr Nkrumah. Your escort awaits." president Nkrumah stood up and followed Doomfist out. He whispered," Widowmaker, get ready." "Understood." Widowmaker was ready to get the shot. She hadn't missed now and she sure wasn't going to miss now. "Sombra. Time till he reaches the door?" "In 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" Widowmaker took the shot. The bullet whizzed through the air towards the door. It was so precise that at the moment the door opened…..

It missed.


	2. Chapter 2

The Spider's Web of Lies

Chapter 1: Memories

Widowmaker sat in a chair sipping wine and reading a book about spiders. She was at her home, Chateau Guillard. Thinking about what happened…..

The bullet whizzed past the president's head. Time seemed to stop. Widowmaker looked at where she shot with disbelief. "Merde!" The president ducked and ran into the limo. Widowmaker tried to line up the shot again. "Widowmaker no." said Doomfist. "I need just one more shot!" "That one last shot will reveal your location. Don't take another shot." Widowmaker grumbled and stood up. "Fine." "Did i just hear that correctly? Our favorite spider missed her shot? Oh this is rich!" "Did you really miss the shot?" "I'd rather not discuss of this matter anymore." "Everyone get back to the ship. Mission Failed."

5 Hours later at an Unknown Location…

"It's to my knowledge that our supposed BEST sniper missed her shot?" said Maximilien. "Unfortunately yes." said Doomfist. Widowmaker stood up. "I just needed another shot. If i had it then i would've hit them." "Widowmaker." Widowmaker looked at Maximilien. "I'll admit i was impressed with your performance in King's Row. Even though that 'girl' tried to stop you you still managed to kill the target. But recently you have been missing a lot of shots. Like at the museum. You failed to steal back the Doomfist and you missed your shot at the volskaya Mission. You are losing your edge. Perhaps we should let you rest and see what happens." Widowmaker sighed."I can make any shot. I don't need to rest. I need targets." Maximilien sighed. "Either you rest and come back better or we kill and forget about you." Widowmaker froze. She muttered under her breath. "Fine." "Good. See you in a week. You better come back more improved."

Present

"Maybe I do need to rest." Widowmaker thought as she sipped more of her wine. She then noticed that she sipped the last of her wine. She went to get more but noticed there wasn't anymore merlot. "I'll have to go get more Merlot if I want to keep up this wine collection." Widowmaker put on her jacket and went to her rowboat. She started rowing away to the village near the Chateau.

At the Village…

Widowmaker walked around looking at the vendors and the shops. She then stopped in front of a wine shop that looked promising. She entered inside and looked and looked around while the shopkeeper's back was turned. She looked at a 1956 bottle of Merlot. "Hmm…" "Looks like you have a fine taste in wine." Widowmaker turned around and gasped. The shopkeeper looked all too familiar. He had black hair, a short thin mustache, was tall, and had a voice just like… HIM.

"May I help you Madame?" Widowmaker just stared. Her mind blanked. She then shook her head. "I would like this bottle of Merlot." "That will be $18k." Widowmaker gave him a roll of cash and walked out. "Who was that?"

2 Hours Later…

Widowmaker got out of her shower and walked towards her bedroom chambers. "I could use some sleep. It's been awhile since I had some." As Widowmaker walked to her chambers she crossed by the balcony. She went to it and looked up at the stars. That shopkeeper crossed her mind. "He looked so much like…" Widowmaker gasped and clutched her chest. Images went through her mind. A balcony… a theatre… a ring… a wedding… darkness… death… blood… torture… excruciating pain… then… the feel of her husband's blood on her hands and body… the feeling of nothingness… the feeling… of loneliness… the feeling of… PAIN. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! GERARD MA CHERIE! NO! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T REAL!" Widowmaker then felt tears sting her eyes. As she fell down seeing and remembering how she loved her husband and the feeling of killing him. "No. How did this happen? How did I kill my own husband." "Because you wanted to." said a voice in her mind. " This is your true self. Don't try to hide it. You have known it for a long time. Embrace the darkness." "No." "Embrace your talent." "NO." "And remember… you are a WIDOWMAKER…" "NO!" Widowmaker felt remorse, grief, and…. ANGER. She searched her mind wondering where was she supposed to be angry at. Then she remembered. The one thing that made her this way. The one thing the made her kill all those innocent people. The only thing that made her kill her husband. "TALON."

TO BE CONTINUED…

PS. Make sure to check out my forum and poll. There's a forum contest going on right now. Love you guys thanks for sticking with me. I WILL continue Rehab regardless of views because I like to make these stories and 7 other people. Thanks guys!

PPS. Sorry that the beginning was cringe worthy. I literally thought that would describe Widow when she's relaxing

List of People Who Have Followed The Rehab

 **Author**

 **Date Added**

Iyoya

07-31-2017

LokiofKirkland25

07-18-2017

Polariis Prime

08-14-2017

Solaria12

08-21-2017

Theo Etienne

08-25-2017

TsubakiUzumaki

08-23-2017

.turtle

07-11-2017


	3. Chapter 3

The Spider's Web of Lies

Chapter 2: A Frozen Heart + Heart Burn

 **Author's Note: Hey guys hope you like this so far. This one will be a bit more comedic. Hope you enjoy. Make sure to like and alert and to check my forum and poll!**

Widowmaker rose from her bed rubbing her temple and sighing. She decided to get up and make some breakfast. She had a breakfast of chocolate filled croissants, a tarte, and buttered baguette and her drink was a cappuccino. She sat at her dining table and looked at the news on her laptop. "Breaking News! The mysterious terrorist organization known to us as Talon, have murdered the President of Numbani despite their previous attempt. Officials say this act of murder was done at about 11:20 PM last night. No evidence has been found but officials do think that escaped convict Akande Ogundimu also known as Doomfist has had some part in the murder. More info is being found right now but all we can say is that this was a tragedy for the people of Numbani. This has been Sabra Uma and thank you for watching Numbani News." Widowmaker just close the tab and started to do some research. About the human heart. Her research led her to an answer. CYANOSIS. Widowmaker clicked on the link that led to more information about the condition. "Cyanosis is when the skin and mucous membranes don't get enough oxygen. So that causes the color of the skin to change to blue or purplish blue. Can be treated with therapy and by being in WARM CONDITIONS." Widowmaker thought back to when they were in Morocco. She remembered it being VERY humid there. Then she also remembered something else…

Two Weeks Ago…

"Come on araña aren't you even a BIT curious as to what they taste like?" teased Sombra as she held a bag of HOT Cheetos in front of Widowmaker. Widow thought for a second. "Fine. If it'll stop your incessant requests." Widow snatched the bag from her. "Sombra can you come here for a second." "Hold on Gabe! I'll be back in a second. Tell me how much you like them." Sombra then walked out of the room. Widowmaker stared at the bag of Hot Cheetos. She opened the bag up and grabbed one. It was a BIG one. She threw it into her mouth… "So what are you making Gabe?" "Chilate de pollo." "OOOOHHHHH. I love that soup! Mind if I taste it?" "Sure but it isn't hot enough." Sombra took a spoon and tried the soup. The minute it entered her mouth she started to sweat and her face started to turn red. "I don't know about you but i'm pretty sure about two things. 1. They don't come this insanely spicy and 2. This is REALLY spicy." "My philosophy in cooking is if it doesn't kill you… or at least severely hurt your tastebuds or even numb them, then it isn't even CLOSE to perfect." "Wow. Of course you find someway to make cooking edgy. _Like everything else._ " whispered Sombra. "What was that?" asked Reaper. "Nothing nothing." Widowmaker slammed the door open and glared at Sombra and the Cheetos. "Sombra these HOT CHEETOS are WAY too spicy. Take them back and never give them to me again." Reaper and Sombra just stared at her. "Would you like to try some of this soup?" asked Reaper. Sombra then snorted. "Oh yes. This soup will help. It's really good too. I swear." Widow glared at Sombra. Then she looked at Reaper. "Is she telling the truth?" "Yes." "Okay I'll take your word for it." Widowmaker picked up a spoon, scooped up some of the soup and swallowed it…

30 Minutes Later

Moira was healing Widowmaker. "How did she get 3rd degree burns inside of her?" "She may of had some… REALLY spicy food." admitted Sombra. Moira just sighed. "And you do know that her heart rate was slowed down and she was chilled right?" "MMMMaaaaayyyyybeeeeee." "Ugh! You must've had a VERY interesting hypothesis for you to do this to her." Moira then finished healing her. "She'll be okay in the morning. But DON'T do anything like this again." "Ok."

Present

"Could that be why i'm starting to remember? Well regardless I know how to cure my cyanosis. The next step is just finding help…" Widowmaker looked through the news until a notification said to refresh the page. Widowmaker did and up came a picture of… her… The headline read," _BRITISH ADVENTURER AND DO-GOODER LENA OXTON FOILS ROBBERY ATTEMPT ON THE CROWN JEWELS."_ Widowmaker then came up with her idea. "Lena Oxton huh? Looks like you'll be one good assistant with my plan."

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Chapter 4

The Spider's Web of Lies

Chapter 3: Frenemies

Author's Note: OH. MY. GOOOOOODDDDDD. I"M SOOOOO FREAKING SORRY FOR THE 3+ MONTH HIATUS! PLZ FORGIVE ME! I THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR PATIENCE! IT WAS JUST SCHOOL TOOK OVER MY LIFE! I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND! THANKS FOR WAITING FOR A LONG TIME AND ENJOY.

Widowmaker landed in London, England. She walked out and got a few looks considering she blue. She walked around until she saw a map of the local neighborhood. She looked at it closely. "Hmmm. Someone is bound to know where this girl lives." mumbled widowmaker. She tapped a young man with a large coat on holding a thick notebook. "Excuse me do you know where I can find Lena Oxton?" "Oxton? Sure. She's on Devonshire Street." "And what way is the fastest to there?" "Through that alley right there." He pointed to a dark and long alley. "How do you know all of this?" "I'ma journalist! Tis ma the way name's Tom and you're welcome for the help." Tom then walked away. Widowmaker then ventured into the alley. inside the alley there were a few dim lights, lots of garbage, sewage coming out of the potholes, and some pest scattering around. "Ugh." She picked up the pace. "Well. What do we have here?" A giant man with with a buzzcut, scar, trench coat, and jeans stepped out from behind a corner. He then whistled. From behind more guys of similar physique and clothing style appeared. They started to close in on Widowmaker. "A real beauty." "Blue though. What's with that?" "Don't know. All I care about is her looks." Widowmaker tried to walk to the end but the giant man blocked her path. "Where you goin'?" "None of your concern." "Woah now. No need to be aggressive. If you need to go somewhere then I'll gladly let you go." Widowmaker stared at the arm blocking her path for a few seconds. She turned towards him "Well?" "Oh. Forgot to mention. Give me a kiss." Widowmaker sighed. She put on a fake smile and beckoned him closer. He smiled then closed his eyes and leaned forward. She facepalmed him to the ground. She planted her heels into his chest and digged into his ribs. "Oh BLOODY…!" "How about no?" The man's face turned red in anger. He got up and put Widowmaker across the wall hands on her throat. He took out a pocket knife and help it against her cheek. "Not so cheeky now are ya?" "Oi!" Everyone turned to see someone at the end of the alley. "Who are you?" "I'm…" The person stepped into view…"Lena Oxton! Now let that lady go!" The man chuckled. He snapped his fingers. "Get 'er." The other men sauntered to Lena. "And what does a little girl expect to do with us?" "Get on. Mind yer own business." Lena blinked behind men. "What the…?" She swept one of their legs and delivered a swift pistol whip to his face. She got her pistols ready. "Are you ready to leave her alone?" The other guy took out a gun. He shot once. Lena blinked to the side. He shot again. She blinked again. He started to shot frantically at her. She blinked and blinked. Getting even closer to him. When she got close enough she knocked the gun out of his hands and kicked him in the face. He fell down. Lena blinked to the guy who was holding Amelie. But suddenly her Chronal Accelerator started to malfunction. "Ah bollocks I overdid it with the blinks." She walked up to the man. "Hold on! Any closer and I'll slash her!" "C'mon you wouldn't would you? Do you want to kill someone for no reason?" "If I want to I will." Tracer inched closer."What made you this way?" "What way?" "Hanging out in alleys? Trapping women? Killing others?" "I didn't choose this life. I was born into it." "Can't you make some changes to make your life better?" "I mean… yeah but…." "Why don't you start now? Put the knife down and let the lady go. And I'll leave you." "But…" "C'mon. Do for it yourself." The man thought for a second. He dropped the knife and stepped back. "Good. Now go away. Start anew." The man walked out of the alley. "So, ma'am are you okayyyyy…" Tracer's Chronal Accelerator turned back on and she took out her pistols when she saw who the lady was. "You!" Tracer glared at Amelie. Amelie just took a deep breath and said,"I need you help."

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
